Emotional
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Astrid's eyes are specal they change color with her mood. And when her emotion is strong it can change the weather. she doesn't talk to anyone and keeps her bangs long to hide her secret. but Hiccup won't stand for that. and as he keeps tring to get close to her, will they finally figure out what one of the colors mean?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own the Characters of How to train your dragon, or Asta, Bloodfireor Briger who belongs to my friend Kelseyalicia.

 **~.~Astrid P.O.V~.~**

I'm not normal, but I wish that I was. I can't look anyone straight in the eye, but I wish I could. Why can't I? Because my eyes can change colors and I'm afraid of people noticing. Basically, my eyes are like a necklace, and when how I feel is strong it can change the weather as well.

The first time I noticed the change was when I was in the first grade. I was playing by myself because I had just moved to the area and had no friends. You can imagine how happy I was when three girls approached me and started talking to me.

 **~.~Flashback~.~**

"Hi there!"

I looked up from where I was crouched down on the ground, drawing letters in the sand with a stick and saw two girls.

"Hello?" I responded.

"My name is Asta and this is my friend Bloodfire."

"I'm Astrid."

"Do you want to play with us Astrid?" Asta asked.

"Really, you mean it?" I stood up all the way and faced them.

"Yeah, we… whoa, how did you do that?" Bloodfire asked.

"Do what?"

"Your eyes changed from brown to yellow!"

"They did what?"

Asta pulled out a mirror she had in her pocket and showed me. They did look yellow.

 **~.~Flashback End~.~**

When I told my mom about it she told me she noticed that change also when I was about two years old. She had gotten me a toy I really wanted on a rainy day, and when I got it my eyes turned yellow and the sky had cleared and it was suddenly sunny. But since she didn't know what it meant she just waited to see if it would happen again.

They changed again a few years later. I was looking forward to seeing a guy I liked and wanted to tell him how I felt about him that day. But then I learned that he moved before I had a chance.

 **~.~Flashback~.~**

"You're telling him how you feel today, huh?" Asta asked me while we were in lunch.

"Yeah, the very second the final bell rings." I said.

"I wish you the best of luck." Bloodfire said.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it."

"It's looks good outside today, so things should go well."

"I hope so, hey what color…?"

"They're still brown."

"Oh good, I didn't want to scare him off."

"Speaking of that, I think I figured out what it means!" Asta said.

"What?"

"Okay so, when we first met you and talked to you they turned yellow right?"

"Uh huh…"

"And when you were two and got the toy you really wanted you said it happened then but the weather changed too right?"

"Right."

"Well… what if they change with the different emotions you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you get happy they turn yellow, but when you feel normal they stay brown."

"That could be true…" Asta said.

"But wouldn't I notice something like that?"

"No, you can't see your eyes." Bloodfire said.

"What about the weather?"

"When how you feel is really strong it could change it somehow."

"That could all be true, but…"

"We'll just have to test it, now won't we?" Asta smirked.

"How do we do that?"

"Astrid… what if he… rejects the way you feel?"

"Then I'd-I… Asta!"

"Look they changed again!"

"What color?"

"Look."

Asta handed me her mirror and this time my eyes were black.

"How do you feel?" Bloodfire asked.

"Nervous and scared…"

"Guess that's what black means. Look outside." Bloodfire said.

I did and saw that the sky was darkening.

"Aw man, guys, help me fix it!"

"Just relax, close your eyes and relax."

I closed them and breathed in and out a few times then opened them again.

"Brown again, and the sky looks normal too." Bloodfire smiled.

Later on, after the bell rang I waited by the school gate for my crush to come out.

"Where is he?" I looked at my watch again.

"Astrid!"

I saw Asta running to me.

"Hey Asta, what's wrong."

"It's… Briger..." She said, out of breath from running.

"What about him?" I could tell that the sky was getting dark again, so my eyes must have been black.

"He moved yesterday. I'm so sorry."

I just stood there for a while, then fell to my knees.

"Astrid, are you okay? Oh my… your eyes are blue now!"

I didn't answer her, I just sniffed, then cried. Then I felt a lot of rain hitting me, but I only continued to cry.

 **~.~Flashback End~.~**

They've changed a couple of other times, but I'm more careful since I know they can. I wear my bangs long over my eyes, and I avoid making eye contact with others as much as possible. My eyes have turned red when I'm angry, grey when I'm depressed, and green when I'm sick, but does that even count as a mood?

And as for the weather, when I'm mad I noticed that it gets really hot outside, when I'm really depressed it'll get cloudy, and foggy when I'm sick.

 **~.~**

Astrid's hand came out of her blankets and hit her alarm clock three times before it cut off. Then she sat up and did her morning routine. Rub her hair covered eyes, get out of bed, go to the mirror, move the hair from her eyes, and then check the color. Brown with a hit of… purple?

"But what does purple mean? I only ever see it when I have that dream with that prince… and I think I did last night." Astrid mumbled to herself then sighed.

She grabbed her things and went into the bathroom to get ready for school.

 **~.~**

"Hey man, isn't she hot?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"That girl right there, that's always by the window."

The boy looked over and smirked.

"Yeah, she is, I'm going to go talk to her." He started to stand but his friend stopped him.

"No chance man, she doesn't talk."

"What do you mean she doesn't talk?"

"She won't say a thing to anyone. All the guys have tired."

"That's because she was waiting for me."

As he walked over to the girl his friend shook his head at him.

"Hey there, I'm Larkin." He leaned a hand on her desk. "And you are?"

The girl, who was Astrid, glanced at him through her bangs, but said nothing.

"Ah, it's true, you really don't speak."

She still said nothing.

"Not even a wave?"

Nothing.

"Fine then, be that way, bitch." He walked away pissed, and his friend laughed at him.

No one noticed, not even Astrid, but when he called her that a flower outside caught on fire. And after she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down, the flame was gone but the flower was burnt to a crisp.

And while that was happening, a half demon sitting behind her was planning on making her talk.

 **~.~**

A.N. I know Astrid tecnacly has blue eyes, but I needed to change them as her eyes change to blue when she is sad, so I made the Brown instead.


	2. Chapter 2: Not getting very far

Disclamer, I don't own the characters of How to train your dragon , or Skullette, I only own FireFang

 **~.~Normal P.O.V~.~**

Hiccupwas already sitting at his desk when the infamous Astrid Hofferson sat down in front of him. They had at least ten or twenty minutes until class started and he was going to use that time to get her to say something.

"Hey, do you have a pen or pencil I could borrow?" Hiccup asked Astrid tapping her shoulder.

Her only response was a shake of her head.

He frowned at that.

I don't even know why I want to make her talk, but I will. He thought.

"You're new to Falcon, aren't you?"

He didn't get any type of response this time, so he just sat back and thought of other things he could do another time.

 **~.~Atrid P.O.V~.~**

So, a few seconds after I walked into homeroom and sat down, this guy that sits behind me asks if I have a pen or pencil. I know I saw a pencil on his desk when I walked in, even if my hair is covering my eyes, so I shook my head. Then he asked if I was new to the school. Well duh, isn't that obvious? No one knows me, and I showed up a couple of days after the second week of school. I didn't even bother giving him an answer that time, I just continued to look out the window like I did every day and tried to figure out what my eyes turning purple could mean.

 **~.~**

During lunch, you could find Astrid in one of two places; on the roof, or on the football field sitting on the top of the bleachers. Right now, she was sitting on the roof and talking Bloodfire on the phone.

 _"How's Berk Astrid?"_ Bloodfire asked.

"It's okay, but do you know how many guys have tried to hit on me since I've been here?" Astrid asked with a sigh.

 _"No, how many?"_

"I'm pretty sure every single guy here has tried."

 _"Oh wow, how lucky are you?"_

"Lucky? It's so annoying! I don't think they're getting the message that I'm not going to talk to anyone."

 _"What? You aren't even trying to make friends?"_

"Nope, don't need them."

 _"It's your eyes, isn't it?"_ Bloodfire sighed.

"I don't want anyone to see them."

 _"But if you keep ignoring people, and judging by the last time I saw you, you still have your bangs covering your eyes, right?"_

"Yes? So?"

 _"Well, that'll only leave people to think you're on drugs."_

"What? I am not on drugs!"

 _"It's what I would think if I didn't know you."_

"Well you do know me, and you know that I don't do drugs."

 _"That's true, I gotta go now, I need to find Asta and get her notes from history."_

"Man, I wish that I was still at Shards with you guys."

 _"We wish it too, talk to you later."_

"Okay, later."

Astrid hung up and picked up her bag to go back in the building. But before she did she wanted to see if she finally managed to control her emotions a bit.

"Alright first I'll try yellow."

She got out her mirror and thought about the time her mom got their dog Stormfly. Astrid smiled at the memory and moved her bangs to see that her eyes were yellow and that the sky, which was a little bit cloudy before, was now bright and sunny as ever. She looked at the time and noticed that she only had five minutes to make it to class on time.

"Aw shit! I'm gonna be late!"

Astrid ran back inside to get to her English class, but she bumped into someone on the way.

"Hey, watch where you're… oh it's you. Astrid, right?"

Astrid moved around the person she bumped into and tried to start running again but the person grabbed her wrist.

"Wait a second, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Snotlout and we have the same English class together."

Astrid only shrugged and tried to pull her wrist free from Snotlout.

"You don't have to worry about being late. I'll just tell the teacher that we were talking and lost track of time. But only if you'll say something."

 _If he doesn't get out of my way I'm going to be late… and if I'm late I'll be pissed… then my eyes will be red and…_

Astrid tried to pull herself free again, but couldn't. Then she looked through her bangs and saw that Snotlout was a monstrous nightmare demon.

"I see you still won't talk, huh? Those rumors really are true."

Snotlout let Astrid go and she made it English on time. He watched her go with a smirk on his face.

 **~.~Hiccup's House~.~**

Every day after school Hiccup and his best friends, FireFang and Skullette, would hang out at his place. They'd usually be in the living room or his bedroom and right now they were in his bedroom.

"Do you guys know that girl Astrid Hofferson?" Hiccup asked from his spot on his bed.

"The blong girl who's bangs cover her eyes?" FireFang asked, sitting in Hiccup's desk chair.

"That's the one." Hiccup nodded.

"Let me see," FireFang pulled out a sheet of paper from a folder inside of her backpack. "Here it is, Astrid Hofferson, age is seventeen, class is senior, like us. She moved from West Hills where she went to Shards High School, and is currently living in a house in Umara with her mother, and a dog."

"Where the hell did you get all that?" Skullette asked, sitting on a bean bag next to her cousin FireFang with a rubrics cube in her hands.

"I have my sources cuz."

Firefang, Hiccup's friend that had information on everyone at their school that she gets from 'sources'. Skullette is her cousin, one of the toughest females Hiccup knew. She could beat the crap out of anyone that pisses her off.

"Why are you asking about her?" Skullette asked Hiccup.

"I was curious about her; do you know why she never talks?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not sure." FireFang said.

"Hiccup, do you have a crush on Miss Hofferson?" Skullette teased.

"Hell no, you want to figure out why she isn't speaking just as much as I do right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Please Skullette, a new girl that won't speak or make eye contact with anyone? That is a mystery you can't resist."

"I love a good mystery what can I say?" Skullette replied.

"So do I cuz." FireFang said

 **~.~ Astrid's House~.~**

"I'm home!" Astrid called.

"Welcome home sis!" Astrid's thirteen-year-old brother Lanon called from the living room.

"Where is mom?" Astrid asked, plopping down on the couch next to him.

"She's in the garage looking for a cook book in some of the boxes we haven't unpacked yet."

"I'm going to go help her then."

Astrid walked into the garage and saw her mom standing there with her arms crossed.

"That book… where in the world is it?" Alle huffed.

"I don't know mom maybe it's… oh, right here." Astrid lifted a book from the hood of the car.

"Now how did it get there?" Alle ran over to Astrid, taking the book from her.

"You don't have the light on. You probably didn't notice that it was what you were looking for."

"Probably, now I can start on dinner. Wait, I need to clean this up first."

"I've got it, don't worry."

"Thank you hon." She kissed Astrid's cheek and left to prepare dinner.

Astrid smiled then got to cleaning. She started with a box filled with old photo albums.

"I remember this day." Astrid laughed.

 **~.~Flashback~.~**

 _Astrid who was thirteen at the time and Lanon who was nine, were having a contest to see who could clean the house the fastest._

 _"If I win, I get to watch my show on TV first!" Astrid said._

 _"And if I win I get to!" Lanon said._

 _The race began. Astrid started cleaning the dishes and the entire kitchen, and Lanon went to clean the bedrooms. After the kitchen, Astrid went to clean the bathrooms and Lanon went to clean the living room. The last place to clean was the dining room. Astrid and Lanon both cleaned the table, but were now fighting over the vacuum._

 _"Come on, I had it first!" Lanon said pulling it his way._

 _"No you didn't, I did!" Astrid said pulling it her own way._

 _Lanon pulled it again and when Astrid pulled it too he let it go and she flew back. Then he ran over and took it._

 _"Ha! Guess I win!" Lanon vacuumed, and Astrid growled then kicked the vacuum, somehow making the bag explode._

 _A camera flashed on their stunned faces._

 _"I don't know if either of you won look at this mess."_

 _Astrid's head snapped up to see her father standing in the entrance to the dining room._

 _"When did you get back Daddy?" Astrid asked, running to her dad._

 _"A while ago, but I watched you two clean." Aevar said, kissing Astrid's forehead._

 _"Where is mom at dad?" Lanon asked, dusting the dirt off his clothes, not that it did much good._

 _"She went to visit your uncle. But if you don't mind, I'd like to clean this before she gets here, how about you two?"_

 _Astrid and Lanon eagerly nodded and the three of them cleaned the dining room. Aevar snapped another picture of his children when they finished. Astrid's eyes were as bright as the sun._

 **~.~Flashback End~.~**

Astrid looked at the photo and noticed the color of her eyes. They always turned yellow when her father came back from one of his long business trips, he happened to be on another one right now.

 _Why do my eyes change at all_? Astrid thought.

Astrid sighed and went back to putting everything back in boxes. She was closing the last one when she noticed a binder labeled with her name in her father's handwriting. She opened it and found some sort of riddle on the first page.

 _Since the child was born she held a great power_

 _Eyes that change color but can also change weather_

 _But there is more to learn so answers she must seek_

 _Before the one who wants her gift makes his move_

 _For if he can, chaos and destruction will come to all_

"Who would want a girl who can only change the weather? Why would a person want to change it in the first place?" Astrid asked herself.

She put the last box away, and took the binder upstairs to her room. The next few pages were about her eye colors and what she could do with the weather when her emotions were strong enough.

 _Dad has some explaining to do when he gets back_. Astrid thought, closing the binder, and shoving it under her bed. She went back downstairs afterward to wait on dinner.

"You play these video games too much." Astrid leaned upside down over the couch next to Lanon.

"And you don't play enough of them." Lanon said, never taking his eyes from his game.

"Sorry that playing Mario Kart or Naruto isn't on the top of my list of things to do."

"I play more games than that sis, but if you were to play them against me, you'd lose."

"Oh yeah," Astrid flipped completely over the couch then sat on it. "Loser washes dishes tonight?"

"You are so on, grab the other Wii remote and a steering wheel." Lanon pointed to a spot next to the TV where they kept the games and other stuff for the Wii.

Astrid got what she needed, and soon they started racing. After the game dinner was ready and the loser was extremely pouty.

"Who's washing the dishes tonight?" Alle asked.

Without a word Astrid gathered the plates, cups, and utensils, and headed into the kitchen to wash them.

"Why is she so grumpy?" Alle asked her son.

"She lost a game and has to wash." Lanon answered.

"My bangs were in my eyes and I couldn't see, okay!" Astrid huffed.

"When aren't they?" Lanon mumbled.

 **~.~**


	3. Chapter 3: getting somewhere

Disclamer: I don't own thecharacters of How to train your dragon, or Skullette, Bloodfire, or Asta, I only own FireFang

 **~.~Normal P.O.V~.~**

Astrid was standing in line at a café with her friends, Asta was talking about a boy she liked."So anyway, we were standing in line to get our lunch, right? When he came up to me and asked… hey Astrid are you even listening?"

Astrid hadn't heard a thing Asta had said, or was it Bloodfire? She was too busy staring at someone from across the food court.

"Hello? Earth to Bangzilla!" Bloodfire called and lightly punched Astrid's arm.

"Huh, oh sorry… what were you saying Asta?" Astrid asked looking at her friends again.

"I wasn't saying anything, Bloodfire was." Asta said.

 _Oh, oops._

"Which one of these guys was lucky enough to grab _your_ attention?" Asta asked and scanned the court.

"I wasn't looking at anyone! I just spaced out…" Astrid said.

"Nope, you were checking out… him!" Asta pointed at a Black haired person.

"Stop pointing! You'll draw attention." Astrid said and pulled her hand down.

"I'll do more than that. Who is he? Does he go to Berk?"

Astrid sighed. "Yes, his name is Hiccup. He's in one or two of my classes, but I don't talk to him."

"You don't talk to anyone. Astrid, your eyes are a gift and they're gorgeous. Share them with the world."

"Yeah, I think it's pretty neat that you can change your eye color and the weather." Asta added.

"Sure, I'll embrace this and share it with everyone, then afterwards get set off to labs for tests." Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, why don't you talk to him? Ooh, he's got a friend! No wait, the friend has his arm around a girl." Bloodfire asked.

"I don't want to." Astrid said.

"You do, and I'll help you out." Asta stood from the table and walked over to Hiccup.

"Asta, get back here!" Astrid called.

 **~.~**

"Hey, isn't that Astrid?" Skullette asked.

Hiccup turned his head in the direction Skullette mentioned and nodded.

"That's her, looks like she's with friends. Do they go to Berk?"

"I don't remember seeing them." FireFang said.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying, do you think those are the only friends she has?"

"Most likely, I've never seen her with anyone else at school." Skullette said.

"One of them is coming over." Firefang said.

"Hey, I'm Astrid's friend Asta. And you are?" Asta said.

"I'm Hiccup, and these are my friends Firefang and Skullette." Hiccup introduced.

"Hello." Skullette said.

"It's a pleasure to meet one of Astrid's friends." Firefang smiled.

"I know this is odd, but do you think you could sit with us? Astrid's seems to like keeping to herself at Berk, and I don't like it. I'd like it if you talked to her." Asta said.

"I don't mind, but will she speak to us?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll make her, come on over."

 **~.~**

"She didn't just ask them to come over here, did she?" Astrid asked.

"She did, you know Asta." Bloodfire said.

"Well you better learn to read gestures because as of right now I'm not speaking."

"I don't want them to ask about my bangs. They'll notice my eyes."

"They're brown now." Bloodfire said, moving Astrid's bangs aside.

"Good, still not going to talk though."

"But–"

"Guys, meet Hiccup, Firefang, and Skullette." Asta introduced, with them standing behind her.

"I'm Bloodfire." Bloodfire waved.

Asta looked at Astrid, waiting for her to introduce herself. Astrid shook her head and looked away.

"Ah well, have a seat guys." Yuka said.

Hiccup pulled up a chair as close to Astrid as he could. He was still determined to get her to speak or something.

"So, what's Berk like? I hear its way better than Shard." Asta said trying to make conversation.

"Well I've never been to Shards, so I can't really say. What do you think Astrid? You've been to both." Hiccup asked.

She shrugged and made an 'mmm' sound, but still said nothing.

 _Well at least she reacted and made sound._ Hiccup thought.

"Berk's okay, we've got good teachers and sports and clubs and stuff." Skullette said.

"Our sports teams suck, they never win any games." Bloodfire said.

"We played you guys a couple of times, haven't we?" FireFang asked.

"Yup, and we lost each time."

"Are you into sports Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

She shook her head.

"Yes, she is! She's like a pro."Asta said.

Astrid glared at her through her bangs.

"When she played at Shards she was the captain." Bloodfire added.

She got a glare too.

"No, that was ax throwing. She going to become captain though." Asta said.

Astrid was going to have a long talk about this with them later.

"Wow that's impressive, we should call you the _tennery_ lady." Firefang said.

Hiccup saw Astrid's shoulder shaking and almost growled. How the hell did Firefang make her laugh by saying _tennery_?

Astrid glanced at her phone and showed Asta the time.

"It's that late already? Sorry guys, we gotta head home now." Asta said standing.

"Its fine, we should leave too." Skullette said, standing up also.

"We'll have to do this again sometime. Won't we Astrid?" Bloodfire asked and nudged her with her elbow.

Astrid didn't respond.

"See you tomorrow Astrid." Hiccup said.

She waved a bit.

"Yes, see you tomorrow _tennery_." Firefang laughed.

Astrid's shoulders shook again and Hiccup was about to lose it.

They all went their separate ways and once Hiccup, Firefang, and Skullette got to Hiccup's car, Hiccup turned to Firefang.

"How the hell did you do it?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Firefang asked, confused.

"You made Astrid laugh _twice_ by saying _tennery_. What is so funny about that?"

"Did she really? She looked like she was just sitting there keeping still." Skullette said.

"She laughed, her shoulders shook every time he said it. So, tell me how you did it."

"I don't know man, I've got that kind of charm." Firefang said.

"You're gonna teach me how you do it."

"You want to learn how to talk to girls? From _her_?" Skullette laughed.

"No, just her, I know how to get girls."

"Sure you do my friend, which is why you're still single." Firefang said.

"I'm single by choice, nearly all the girls at school are whores."

"Except for Astrid."

"Yeah, except for her. And I'm more determined than ever to make her talk."

"I think you like her." Skullette said.

"No, I think it's because she's the only girl to resist him. He sees this as a challenge." Firefang said.

"Exactly, and I'm gonna win." Hiccup said.

 **~.~**

Astrid walked into her house after dropping her friends off, and was grabbed from behind and lifted from the ground.

"Hey there Astrid, how's it going?" The man holding her asked.

Astrid recognized the voice sighed. "Put me down you jerk. You scared the crap outta me."

"You are absolutely no fun." He put her down and made her face him.

"When are you gonna cut this?" He grabbed a strand of hair that was in her face and tugged on it lightly.

"Can you fix these?" Astrid pointed to her eyes.

"No."

"Then I'm never cutting my hair."

"C'mon, your eyes are beautiful."

"I bet the labs will think so too."

"You won't get sent to a lab."

Alle walked in and noticed the two.

"Oh, hello dear, I didn't know you were here. Are you staying for dinner?" She asked.

"No can do, mom is inviting her boss over and wants me there."

Alle smiled at them and shook her head.

"Well I'm off get stuff for dinner. Lannon should be back in a few minutes from his track practice."

"See you later Mama."

Astrid went upstairs to take her bath. When she got out she started drying her hair and noticed the binder under her bed through the mirror. She reached under and grabbed it to look through it more. She found a note and read it.

 _July 8th_

 _She isn't doing anything but changing the weather... what else could there be? And who is the one that wants her? I feel as though I should stay home and protect her from everyone she comes into contact with, but that would only make Alle suspicious and worried since she doesn't know about the riddle. I'm out trying to find the one who sent me the riddle so I can protect Astrid. I can only imagine how she must feel having to hide her eyes. I feel like I don't have much time left, I have to hurry._

 _So, dad isn't on business. He's trying to find out who sent the riddle._ Astrid thought.

"I'm home! Mom, Astrid, are you here?" Lanon called.

Astrid closed the binder, put it under her bed again, and went to great her brother.

 **~.~**

Astrid walked into her class the next day and sat at her desk. Hiccup walked in a few minutes after her and prepared to make her say something again, but this time he was going for a direct approach.

"So, we meet again." He said and sat on her desk.

She didn't even glance at him.

"I had fun talking with your friends yesterday."

She still said nothing.

"You know the one with the yellow headband? What was her name…Asta?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No? Was it Bloodfire?"

Kagome smiled a bit, she had to give him credit for trying when everyone else gave up.

"Oh, did I finally get a smile outta you? I'll take that for now, but I'll be back for more tomorrow."

He went to his own seat and smirked in victory.

A.N. Hiccup is a half night fury demon just letting people know


End file.
